MonstrO(u)S
Being honest, I don't remember a lot of what happened here. If any of the players remember more of what happened, I encourage them to assist. Story This story takes place in the land of Daizemor. Chosen representatives from the four Territories are sent to investigate something past the Shadow Peaks, which is forbidden by numerous treaties and agreements, unless if the party sent represent all parties. The Consulate chose these people, and they formed a party (along with a minotaur bodyguard), and went off past the Shadow Peaks. Once they traveled through the dangers of the mountain range (which is also home to a gigantic dragon, which they were luckily able to avoid), they are jumped by Orcish bandits. Fighting these jokers is no problem for the team, but they are ambushed by something else, which takes the party and the surviving bandits with them. The party wakes up in a tent, surrounded by creatures that look like "elves without the pointed ears." They speak a different language, but they use some sort of language spell to allow them to communicate (after they discovered that the party spoke Daizemoran, which they somewhat understood). It turns out that these individuals have come to explore, as well as discover. They describe themselves as scientists, and talk to the party in a seriously condescending manner. However, after the party answers a few questions, the scientists let them leave without a fight. Except for the remaining bandit, who was executed for being "difficult." As they passed through the mountain pass again, though, the party encounters the dreaded dragon in the mountain: Zerastrak. The party is understandably frightened, but it turns out that the beast just wishes to speak with them, because killing them would be much less interesting. He demands that they go back to their respective homes and give them a warning: "The North and South shall be carved and order broken when the ancient children of brotherhood return to take what is theirs." Since arguing with a dreadful and mighty beast such as Zerastrak would be a bad decision and the party is not full of idiots, they do as he says. Only the Avariel have even the slightest idea of what that could mean, but they don't mention it. The Plains Territory prepare for warfare, and the Northern Territory does the same. The Swamp Territory decides to just watch what is happening with keen interest. But the fate of the continent remains uncertain, for now. Players Dungeon Master: Jared * Caius the Cloven * Earmite * Eve Sa'Rian Important NPCs * Ambassador Big Smash - Ambassador of the Plains Territories. * Ambassador Alarwen - Ambassador of the Eastern Territories. * Visress Latri - Ambassador of the Swamp Territories. * High General Skragg - Leader of the Northern Territories. * Protector Bof - A minotaur slave that was given freedom after the events of the adventure. He was not supposed to be a part of the adventuring party, but was unintentionally left behind when Ambassador Alarwel went back to her home. Category:Adventures